


Birthday Morning

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [14]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Insest, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up has never felt so good or tiring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Morning

Harrison's arm wrapped around Audrey's waist when she tried to get up out of bed and he drew her back against his chest while his mouth found her throat and he nibbled at it lightly. "No getting out of bed." 

Audrey wiggled with a laugh, the nibbling tickling more than anything. "But I have clothes to design! An island to run!" 

He rolled with a laugh, settling his hips against hers as his hands slid to pin her wrists above her head with a grin. "Today is an official holiday. No work can be done for anyone that owns this island." 

She groaned softly at the feel of him against her, leg sliding to wrap around his hip. "Craig won't let you keep me in bed." 

"Actually, Sweetheart, I'll help Harrison keep you pinned and too worn out to move." Craig grinned as he moved into the room, setting down the tray that held breakfast for all three of them. "And it looks like Harri here is one perfectly angled thrust to properly pin you."

Harrison rocked against Audrey with a soft groan. Pinning her when neither of them had clothes was always dangerous. "Would you like that, Cupcake?"

Audrey groaned softly as she rocked back. Instead of answering she shifted her body so that his next rock would thrust him into her with a low sound from her. "Need...Craig here..." 

Harrison groaned low himself as he sank deep into her before starting a slow pace. "God, De..." 

Craig set the tray down on the table and moved over to her, stripping from the robe he'd worn to get their food. He settled by her head and, since her hands were still pinned by Harrison, wrapped a hand around himself and fed himself to her waiting mouth. "That's our girl." 

Audrey moaned low as she started to work Craig, body rocking to keep time with Harrison as her leg tightened around him. Her hand shifted a little to wrap around Harrison's wrist as they moved. 

Harrison shifted with a low groan, lacing his fingers with one of Audrey's hands and letting the other one go as he slid his free hand to her hip as he sped up a little. 

Audrey's now free hand slid to work the part of Craig that wouldn't fit in her mouth as she moaned lower around him, working him in time with the movements of her body with Harrison. 

Craig groaned low as he arched, rocking carefully into her mouth as his hand slid into her hair and pulled it away from her face so both men had a good view of her working him. "So hot, Sweetheart..."

Harrison shifted her hips, letting him sink deeper into her with a lower, all male sound. He never had a long fuse in the morning, so he needed ways that would pull her faster with him and him deep as he could sink without bending her in two always helped that. "Beautiful, Cupcake..."

Audrey cried out at the deeper, working Craig faster with just a hint of teeth as her body pushed against Harrison for a faster, harder pace. There's a low cried word, though it's too muffled to make out. 

Craig's body arched with a dark, all male sound at those teeth and his hand tightened in her hair. "Fuck...De... close...Sweetheart...."

Harrison gave a darkly moaned chuckle as he shifted to give Audrey what her body asked for, fucking her faster and harder as he groaned low and the muscled in his back tightened a little. 

Audrey cried out, louder even with Craig muffling her as her body bucked against Harrison's. She used just a little more teeth as her hand tightened more around Craig, giving a low sound as he came for her with a cry of her name. She swallowed him down, milking him until he was done before she slipped him from her mouth. Her panted cries were clearer, louder now as the hand laced with Harrison's gripped him tighter and left little half moon marks on the back of his hand. "Harri... "

Craig slumped to lay next to them with a sated sound, though his fingers slipped between their bodies and his fingers found Audrey's clit and teased it, knowing she was already so close. 

Harrison pushed just a little faster with a lower sound, trying to wait until she came with him. "Cum for us, Cupcake..." He could feel Craig's hand playing with her, fingers brushing his cock as he slipped in and out of Audrey at the fast pace and it just drove him closer to falling.

She couldn't win out between the two of them, and the command only undid her more. Years of him murmuring for her to, requesting she cum at just the right time has left some conditioning in her that when she heard it, her body tightened for them now. Her leg tightened around Harrison to try and keep him as close as she could as her back bowed and she cried out sharply, body spasming and milking Harrison's cock as she came for them. 

Harrison barely needed another thrust as his own body arched some to keep himself buried inside her as he emptied into her with a cry of her name. His hand tightened on hers where they lay in the pillows, his other hand had a bruising grip on her hip, bodies locked together in pleasure. He slumped when he was done, though not too much, and panted against her shoulder. "Fuck...Cupcake..." 

Audrey panted as her body shivered and twitched under him, eyes hazed as she looked at her boys and giggled breathlessly. "Best...birthday wake up..."


End file.
